1. Field of the Invention
An improved tin tag dispensing and nailing tool includes an operating member that is adapted for connection with a roofer's nailing gun, which operating member is guided by a pair of spaced vertical guide rods for vertical sliding displacement relative to the tool housing between an upper retracted position and a lower nailing position. The operating member is formed from a synthetic plastic material and contains vertical though bores that respectively receive the guide rods. Tubular oil-impregnated metal bushings are mounted in the through bores concentrically about the guide rods. A linkage arrangement connects the operating member with a shuttle plate that is displaced between a loading position adjacent the tin tag supply station and a discharging position adjacent the tin tag nailing station. An integral punched-out tongue portion extends upwardly at an acute angle from the shuttle plate for engagement with the lowermost tin tag of a vertical tin tag stack.
2. Description of Related Art
As evidenced by the prior U.S. patents to Thomas J. McGuinness et al U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,634,583, 5,791,546 and 6,273,315, attachments for roofer's nailing guns have been proposed for automatically feeding successive metal tin tag disks to the gun, so that when the operator places the gun next to the work and triggers the gun to drive a nail through a tin tag and into the work, upon withdrawal of the gun from the work, a subsequent tin tag is automatically displaced from the bottom of a supply stack and positioned in the nailing support means for the next nailing operation.
During the operation of such tin tag dispensing means, it has been found that the guide mean for guiding the operating components of the tool become worn as a result of extensive use, adversely affecting the operability and life of the tool. Furthermore, it has been proven through use that the shuttle means for displacing the lowermost tin tag from the stack becomes worn and ineffective during use, thereby resulting in jamming of the tool.
The present invention was developed to avoid the above and other drawbacks of the known tin tag supply devices for use with roofer's guns